Persona 3 Portable: I'll Meet You There
by SHONENX
Summary: [ Minato x Minako ]
1. The Fools' Beginning

**Created by Shonenx**

**Persona 3 Portable: I'll Meet You There...**

**Chapter 1:The Fools' Beginning.**

* * *

She ran across the platform, her bag banging against her back as she bolted toward the train. She could see the doors closing and felt a sudden dread wash over , no, no! You are not leaving without seemed to encourage her to go at full speed and jam her foot into the doors, stopping them from closing and also giving her a throbbing just isn't my day,she thought as she boarded the train.

She sank down into a seat gratefully, throwing her bag down next to her as she began to inspect her , it's beginning to bruise.

She sighed and by accident looked out the window and saw her reflection. Her hair was windblown, her eyes a bright eerie red and her cheeks were pink from lovely, Minako,she thought sourly to herself.

Minako wasn't usually grumpy and critical, she was mostly happy, energetic and friendly but not this evening. This evening was a exception because she had to take the late train. And she hated traveling in the dark.

Suddenly, she heard a clatter as someone sat in a seat a little away from her. Minako peered over the seats to have a look. There was a boy slumped in the seat, looking like he was half asleep, with a unnatural shade of blue hair that was cut in a kinda emo style that covered half his face. She also noticed his eyes were much like the color of his hair, but something told her those eyes had seen bad stuff and as she looked more she could see what drew her to them: they reminded her of the way her eyes looked when she didn't focus.

The boy's head snapped up and Minako ducked down, hoping to god he hadn't seen her. He then shook his head and put his headphones on and resumed the position he had been in. Minako peeked at him again and noticed something else: he was wearing a Gekkoukan same uniform as she was wearing. She sighed in boredom and glanced out the window and sent a silent pray up to whatever god was out , for once could something go right for me? Please.

Suddenly the intercom came on," Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered," announced the train conducter, " We apologize to any customers who are in a hurry."

Minako felt her jaw ?! No, I don't want to be here late! No please!

" The next stop is Iwatodai," the train conductor informed them, making Minako calm down a bit because that was her stop.

The train came to a halt and Minako reached for her bag and stepped off the train lightly, delighted to get off that hell-bound vessel.

Minato yawned as he got off the train, tired and cranky. He pulled his rug-sack over his shoulder and noticed a girl looking at map diligently. The only reason he noticed her was because of her reddish-brown hair and when she turned around he was gob-smacked.

The girl had bright red eyes which seemed to hypnotize him and her face looked beautiful. Like a angel's. She was of medium height and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Minato realized he had been staring at her and drawn her crap!

She smiled at him and is she waving?He looked at her and saw they were wearing the same uniform. That made him pissed and no matter how pretty she was she had only waved to ask for help. Well, she would just have to ask someone else wouldn't she?

Minako looked at the boy hopefully, but the boy just walked in the other direction. Had she offended him? All she was going to ask was would he mind walking with people are just to uptight,she thought. And it was too bad really. He had looked kinda cute too.

Suddenly, all the lights turned off and red blood lined the streets as she walked out of the station. She wasn't scared because she had seen this time since she could remember. She wasn't scared of it anymore. All she did was follow her gut and began to make her way to the dorm and tried to ignore all the coffins that were on the streets, which she did by listening to her MP3 player.

Minato, on the other hand, was having the same success as her. More or less. He was cursing himself for being so rude to the pretty girl in the station, but he couldn't worry about that problem to much because he was busy tryingnotto land on his ass because of all the blood. This time annoyed him more than anything else and instead of looking at his map he was just wandering aimlessly, trying to find the dorm in a casual way that a sloth might.

He spotted a dorm-like place as he began to really get tired and strolled over and opened the door. He slammed it shut and then heard a soft voice say,"Ow."

Huh?

Minako had been pelting toward the door and shouting at the person who was going in to hold the door and, like a idiot, had crashed into the door. She opened it with more force than what was needed and saw the boy from the station. And the out of nowhere appeared a small, fragile looking boy in striped pyjamas.

" Welcome," he said in a rather high pitched tone. " Your late. I've been waiting a long time."

The boy smiled eerily at Minato and Minako. That smile looked lonely and cold. It sent shivers up there spines.

The boy held out his hand and in it was two pieces of paper. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract," he sent them another bone-chilling smile and said, in what was supposed to be a reassuring way," There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions." The two teens noticed their was something written on the paper, "I choose this fate of my own free will."Below it was a blank to sign their names'.

Minako, being the braver of the two of them, took the piece of paper and wrote down,"Minako Seikatsu,"inneat handwriting. Minato, following the brunette's example, grabbed the paper and wrote,"Minato Arisato,"in rather unreadable writing. They both handed it back to the pale boy and looked at one other in surprise, they hadn't really noticed each other until that moment, then shared a worrisome have we just done?They thought in sync.

" Very well," the boy said, interrupting the brunette and bluenette's thoughts," Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins..."

The boy began to fade into the darkness, like fog, then all at once disappeared.

" Is it just me, or do I get the feeling I've signed my soul to the devil?"Minako said aloud, breaking the silence. Minato, who had been frightened she would glare at him, broke into a smile. It was rare that anyone could make him smile. People said he might as well be made of stone. Oh, how right they were.

The brunette smiled back (she had a adorable smile) and Minato's smile grew into a grin. Minako thought it suited his face more than that type of I-don't-give-a-crap/let-me-go-to-sleep look.

" Who's there?!" shouted a unknown voice.

"Aw crap, don't tell me he came back!" Minako took a defensive stance, like the one she had learned it karate, and got ready to kick some major butt, but she only saw a brown-haired girl in a pink jumper who looked scared. And who was also holding a gun.

"How can you be... But it's...!" she said fearfully (and rather bitchy)," Don't tell me.."

The girl began reaching for the gun.

" Wait!" ordered another voice.

Where are these people coming from?Minato thought feeling very confused.

Suddenly the lights flickered and came back on. " The lights..." commented the brown-haired girl.

" I didn't think you two would arrive so late," said a red-haired girl who had told the other girl to stop," My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."minako thought she seemed kind of nice but also... a bit pampered. Well, she had saved their lives' from the pretty yet crazy girl behind her, so maybe looks weren't everything.

" Who're they?" asked the brown-haired girl. She kept looking at Minato and sending him goo-goo ,thought Minako truthfully.

" Their transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here," answered Mitsuru," They'll eventually be moved to rooms in the normal dorms."

" Is it okay for them to be here?" she inquired, still eying Minato, who liked being looked at by the pretty girl. Minako, like any normal person, thought this brown-haired girl was a flirt.

" I guess we'll see..." said Mitsuru, amused," This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you two."

"...Hi, I'm Yukari," the girl said distrustfully.

" I'm Minato Arisato," said the bluenette.

Minako didn't say anything. She was in a bad mood. " Whats yours?" asked Mitsuru, though she already knew, but she was afraid the girl was shy.

"Minako Seikatsu. Nice to meet you," the brunette said, trying to sound as happy and confident as she could and pulling it off.

Mitsuru smiled at her. Minako decided that the red-haired girl was nice.

"Oh, and why do you have a gun?" asked Minako, she wasn't trying to be a bitch, which she wasn't, she was just trying to figure out what the hell she was doing with that thing.

" Huh? Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby.." she replied without much success," Well, not a hobby, but.."

" You know how it is these days...It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun of course," Mitsuru answered smoothly. Minako and Minato didn't believe her but they didn't want to cause a argument, so they kept quiet.

"It's getting late. Yukari, show them their rooms. Your things should already be there. I suggest you both tuck in for the night," ordered Mitsuru.

Yukari nodded and brought Minato and Minako up the the hell is up with these people?Minato thought, trailing behind a silent Yukari. First stop was Minato's room on the second floor. "This is your room," announced Yukari to Minato with a flutter of her eyes, which Minato didn't notice. " Easy to remember since it's at the end of the hall, eh?" she said, trying to get his attention, but had little success.

Yukari turned to Minako and said, " So, any questions?"

"We signed a contract..." Minako trailed off when she saw the brown-haired girl's expression.

" Huh? What's this about a contract?" asked Yukari, her eyes sliding from Minato, then Minako, then back to Minato. There was clear distrust in her eyes.

" Um, can I ask you both something?" That got Minato's attention and he turned to look at Yukari, just likeMinako. " On your way from the station, was everything okay?"

"What do you mean?" asked Minato, playing coy because he didn't want to tell this girl about the coffins and blood.

" You know what i mean-" the brown haired girl began, but stopped. "... Never mind. Come on. Let's take you to your room," she said, talking to Minako surprisingly.

Yukari fled up another staircase, but Minako didn't follow her. Instead she turned around to Minato and said," Goodnight." The brunette muttered it back and then Yukari came back down."Go up ahead of me," she said. Minako gave a sigh and waved goodnight to Minato.

"Listen. Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" Then she left without saying , thought Minato and he slammed his door and fell on his bed.

Hamuko was waiting for Yukari and then thought about how she was probably flirting with that guy am I so jealous? I didn't care about things like this before..

Suddenly, Yukari came and said one single thing before entering her room,"Um, I'm sure you still have other questions but let's save them for later, okay? And don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? Goodnight!" then slammed her door.

Minako gave the door a strange look, then entered her own room and closed her door quietly. She plummeted on her bed and said," What weird people."

Minako glanced at the moon outside her window, then sighed._Lights out._


	2. A day at the Circus

**Created by Shonenx**

**Persona 3 Portable: I'll Meet You There...**

**Chapter 2: A day at the Circus.**

* * *

It's soon time for the 1st semester final exam at Gekkoukon High. At a time like this, is the time where most students would be in a distress. For examp-

"ARGH, screw this! What kind of language is this!? Did you say it was French, Akihiko-senpai? WELL, how can I understand French, when I barely pass ENGLISH!?"

A student from Gekkoukon High was yelling at the top of his lung, bang his head on the kitchen desk and his name is Junpei. Currently, he is reading for an upcoming final exam of the 1st semester. His determined to study, though, doesn't go well as he though. And usually he would be studying alone, but this time he has companies. "The more the better" he said to his friends, and by that simple words, they blindly joins in. Now, they regret their decision to join in a more so distress-studying group.

"Isn't it English you're speaking now, Stupei?"

"I'm Junpei, Yukari! Got it memorized? And damn, it's hot in here."

"What do you mean by "got it memorized"?! I don't need to memorize any more than what there is to memorize… to memorize… to..."

"Ah, Yukari-chan is broke"

"Are you sure she's broke, Fuuka-chan? Yuka-taaaaaan! Don't die now! There is still the Dark Hour you need to accomplish! We still have 4 floors left!" Junpei moved over to the other side of the desk to look closely at the girl who collapsed.

"H-How do you know that, Junpei-kun?" said Fuuka, surprised.

The girl named Yukari is in a state where her eyes are whirling, and she was counting unconsciously in French. It was uncharacterized of her to be like this, but she was kind of "influenced" by someone to end up this broke. Times can truly influence people the more you spend with them.

Nevertheless, this shows a sign for everyone to stop studying.. thankfully. If they continue for any longer, it's not certain if their sanity will remain. It's been since 2PM they started their study group, and now it's almost midnight. For normal students, it would be time to head to bed, but these students here (and especially everyone who lives at this dorm) are different. They still have things to do in a hidden hour.

"Why are you guys are making things so dramatic on almost everything? I know is hard to study, but compare to studying, training in Tartaurs is much more difficult. Yet, I see no complains there… Maybe, should I arrange some special training program outside Tartaurs for you guys?"

One of the senpai who lives at the dorm with them, Akihiko Sanada, is in this study group as well. His attention, though, is more glued on the geography book than caring for his almost dying underclass mates.

"You know senpai, when ever I hear or even say the word "Tartaurs". I still think it sounds like a toothpaste." Said Junpei, who was punched by Yukari a second ago. "And it seems like she really is broke." Whispered Junpei, so he doesn't receive a second punch.

"And your name sounds like Stupei… Now stop complaining, will ya?" Akihiko mumbling.

"…Even sempai is cold to me now."

And the atmosphere in the room got heavy again.

Which didn't last for too long…

"Actually, why don't we go somewhere tomorrow? I heard there is going to be some circus at the town this weekend." Minako spoke out suddenly.

"You mean, the one that Tanaka mention yesterday?" said Minato, looking tired as ever.

"Right, the circus! Minako-chan, you're a genius. Why don' we all hang out and free ourselves tomorrow? You guys can't be that busy on a Sunday?" Junpei brighten up the whole room again… or so he thought.

Everyone exchanges doubtful look at each other, and in the end everyone gives Junpei a pity looks that he didn't expect to receive.

"What?" Junpei snapped.

"…I dunno. I'm worry to leave the books alone. And yes, I am tired after reading a whole mountain of books. But even all that, I am still not confident to stop reading even one sec. Also, we haven't been to Tartaurs lately because of exam. I rather go there than wasting my time at a circus…" Said Yukari.

"But Yukari... Tartarus is in a different hour. You can still go to the circus! You're not making sense" Junpei retorted.

"I agree with Yukari-chan. Although, I am confident that I will do well enough for the exam, there is Tartaurs that we need to think about as well. We haven't been to Tartaurs lately, so I wanted to train my ability more." Said Fuuka

"Awww…C'mon guys. I won't accept a 'no' for this! It's not everyday there is a circus in town!" Junpei cried out.

"I'll consider it, but I doubt I will." Yukari simply reply, her eyes are still whirled.

"I want, but I am not sure." Fuuka titles her head, still not convince and is lost in her own thoughts.

"It's a maybe, if it doesn't crash with my training schedule." Said Akihiko, still glued on the book.

"For me and Minato is a 'might', right Minato?'"said Minako, teasing poor Junpei who got a tiny hopeful answer from twin leaders. Minato simply nod in respond, closes his eyes, and off to another world.

"Fine, I'll go even if I have to be a loner at the circus. The animals are waiting for me anyway. I won't let them down."

Junpei was then in an excited mood, during their visit at Tartarus. Which isn't considering a good mood for this guy at all.

"I can't believe we're here."

Yukari is sweatdropping at herself. She doesn't understand why she joins in Junpei's invitation to go to the circus. Not that she is the only one who is questioning this in her thoughts. The rest of the SEES members are also wondering why they even bothered to be here at all, when they have better things do to.

"C'mon guys! Don't look like that. It's making us look like a bunch of old fags."

"Déjà vu much?" Yukari simply slap herself on her forehead.

Junpei, the only most cheerful among the group, is handing them the tickets. Then restlessly tried to drag a tired Minato along to the entrance. Minato, on the other hand, who usually doesn't express anything, finally said something like:

"I really want to go to bed now, yo"

Yesterday's trip at Tartarus didn't gone smoothly like normal. Since Junpei was excited for the decision to go to the circus, he almost got Minato killed by the Mach Wheel (which was their first encounter). The path to the 3rd floor was open, so the Mach Wheel's appearance excited Junpei like a kindergarten kid.

Junpei was claiming that it resembles a lion and that it could be tame like the circus people can. To this, Minato the victim and the leader of the group (for the guys), he must save Jun- no Stupei from being overrun by the lion's wheel. All his energy and stamina were drained, it tiring him. So today's Minato is label as tired, while the others' state is good, only Junpei is in an excellent condition.

"That's quiet an unusual sight to see Minato protest," said Minako, amused and smirk. "Maybe this isn't so bad after all."

"Um, I found Minato-kun rather scary when he's like this" said Fuuka, with a tremulous voice.

"My angel Minako! You really, truly are the only one who can understand how I feel! You should've been our leader!" Junpei ran to Minako and tried to give her a hug, but Akihiko stepped forward and grabbed Junpei's collar. Preventing him from doing something stupid again.

"Argh, stop it! You really are the one making us looks like a bunch of brats. I give up, let's us just get over with this."

Akihiko was blushing out of embarrass and walked straight to the entrance with a suffocate Junpei in his arm. Everyone else is left unsure of how to react. Mitsuru though, is chuckling by herself while her juniors are eyeing her surprised.

"Akihiko is right. Then again, it's not everyday there is a circus in this town. Let's us not waste the chairman's hard effort to get us the ticket on short notices. Let's go!"

Seeing how Mitsuru acting out of her image. Everyone else decided to give in and walked toward the circus. As they were getting closer, they notice something unusual at the entrance. The gang ran up to Akihiko who stood outside a crowd of people, blocking and surrounding something. Akihiko, as tall as he is, was smirking somewhat amuse over what he saw, while the girls can't see through. Junpei's expression, on the other hand, was different.

"Um, girls. I don't think you want to see this," said Junpei, whose face looking blue. Probably from almost getting strangled by Akihiko and even bluer from the sight he witness.

"It seems like someone was killed here a second ago." Said Akihiko with an excitement in his voice.

"W-What?" Yukari surprised, shocked and horrified all together like she just saw a ghost. "I-I think I better go home now."

"Oh no you don't!" Minako was holding Yukari back from her attempt to escape.

Somehow, Minako is looking more and more amuse at the turn of event just like Akihiko. Their aura is making Junpei, Fuuka and Yukari somewhat fear of what they are thinking. Minato, on the other hand, was on Minako's shoulder, napping and doesn't care what in the world is happening around him.

"He'll be awake when the alarms is ringing" or so Minako used to say.

Mitsuru was going to dialling the chairman, when a huge muscular man pushes her, tried to make his way in to the middle of the crowd. People automatically made a path at the sight of the man. Thanks to that, the SEES gang could now get a clear view of what actually happened.

There is a woman lying on the ground looking abnormally pale. The thing that strikes even more abnormal is about her clothes and her eyes. It was the big wide eyes that scream for help, and her beautiful red Gothic Lolita she wore were ripped like she was sexual abused. Her mouth is shut dry and tiring. It was a horrify sight.

From an angle, it looks like she fell from somewhere, but it was pretty obvious she had been laying there for 5 minutes now. This information gave Minako a trigger to be even more excite, while Akihiko is being his "normal" self again.

"Please, let me go!" said Yukari and tried to break free from Minako's grip.

"The chairman said he is on his way here with some people to sort out the situation. In the mean time, we should stay calm and wait for him and the team. Speaking, if this is a murder, I guess the circus is cancel," Mitsuru puts her iPhone away in her black Chanel porch, and spoke with composure and ease.

"Damn, why today?" Junpei was let down and frown.

"You know, I feel there is no more regrets in me for being here. We should investigate this! Hey, where is Junpei, Ace Defec-.. umm.. I mean Detective, earlier?" Minako rejoice even more over the situation. To the extend she forgot about the Minato who was on her shoulder a moment ago, now is on to ground.

She tried to press forward through the crowd, closer to the corpse in hope to get a clearer view. With Akhiko and Mitsuru tagging along her side, the 2nd years though are left behind confound of what to do. And… Minato is still left on the ground unnoticed.

People are starting to leave the scene, making it easier for Minako to move closer. Some parents tried to move their children out of the horrify sight and even heading to the entrance. There are also those who passes by, eyed the SEES teen suspicious for their abnormal reaction. It's like they didn't react enough to the current situation in front of them.

"A-Are you sure we should act like nothing had happened? It just that it make us look suspicious here" said Yukari; crestfallen by all the stares she receives.

"Well, she's not actually death if that will make you feel better." said Akihiko.

"W-What?" said Yukari.

"It was obvious that she just collapsed here a moment ago. Apparently another victim to the Apathy Syndrome." Akihiko reply. Seemingly bemused at another turn of event that is a disappointment.

"Her ripped cloth is a part of her stage show, as well as her make-ups. That explains pretty much why she look so pale and the reason why she's like corpse." Minako explained wryly.

"So… the mystery is solved? That it? Man, this is why I sometimes hate the real world. Nothing exciting happen" said Junpei in disappointment.

"If you want something exciting, then you just asked for it."

While the SEES members were having those conversations earlier, at that time the muscular man was lifting the apathy girl, and was going take her to the nurse tent. When Minako and the senpai's appearance were making him suspicious, he decided to stay behind and eavesdrop their conversation.

His voice is rough as his appearance when he spoke. Which startled the SEES gang, but he smiled at them with a kind smile. It was hard to put into words.

"Since the others probably have gone and explain the misunderstand, the circus is still running! Besides, not everybody saw this incident. So whacha sayin'? We're kind of short for people and you teens look perfect for today's theme!"

"How did it turn out like this? I though we all agreed to be here to watch what the circus have to deliver, not being part of it. This is just not right!"

"Stop complaining and take responsibility for your mouth!"

"We could've have said NO… U-Uh, s-sorry senpai… But are you sure you can do this?"

"Shut it. Although I don't mind… but the though of some students from our school are going to see me like this. Making me want to skip school tomorrow."

"BUT tomorrow is the start of the final exam. I still have to memorize some geometry forms!"

"Screw that, I don't want to gain more fangirls around me."

"Aki… why the hell am I dragged into this shit?"

"…You know I am still jealous of you over that, senpai…"

"The positive thing about this whole thing is… we get a lot of money to do this… Better than any part-times around here."

"That's easy for you to say, Minako-chan."

"Ah, sorry sorry Fuuka-chan! Don't look so depress. Wait, are you blushing? Why? You look so cute in those clothes, especially the mouse ears on. It makes you look extra adorable. Also Mitsuru-senpai's queen dress is… sexy!"

"…."

"Is your new leader a perv?"

"What are you implying, punk?"

"Guys, aren't we forgetting someone?"

The circus wardrobe room's atmosphere is heavy. 6 high school students are glooming the room with one person looking perfectly relax. In fact, that person is reversing someone's excitement an hour ago. At that time, there was an incident where a girl collapsed, and she was a performer in this circus. The circus crews were short for people because apathy symptom hit almost half of the staff. Many of those who were hit by the sickness were the staffs for the new special stage play.

The leader and the manager of the show, was at the time seeking for people. The SEES members fortunately matched the perfect type for this work. He quickly offered and asked them to work for him, only them can save today's special show. To the SEES members' dismay, Minako instantly accepted the offer.

The members are too nervous to do this, even though they couldn't refuse the man's offer and Minako's lead. Shinjiro, who passed by the moment when they were offered, was unfortunate victimize by Akihiko who dragged him along. Definitely without a doubt, Shinjiro is pissed but as badass as he is. He couldn't refuse the offer by the manager himself, the thought of all the sad children who came to the circus to see the play and the SEES member's puppy eyes. Though those puppy eyes weren't much of an effect to him, or the thoughts of the children. He just has a need for the moneys that was being offered… or so he said.

"Fuck that, what's with this stupid theme and the new program show of stage play anyway? Alice in Wonderland? The hell?" Shinjiro is losing it and repeatedly curse to himself.

"It's better than a stage play of Romeo and Juliet." Junpei reply.

"Or even worst, Twilight. Since it's quiet a hit," Yukari shivers.

"What's with bringing up the worst of the worst? You want me to play Edward and having Akihiko-senpai as Jacob? Dude, the circus will be swamp of fangirls just to see Akihiko taking his shirt off every 10 sec!" Junpei cried out.

Akihiko and Yukari were at loss for words, while Shinjiro laugh at the thoughts. Minako, on the other hand, is thinking how much money they would manage to get by Junpei's Twilight idea. Then a thought hit her on one fact that doesn't make sense. Akihiko would usually be shirtless when he's at the ring… but would fangirls go and watch him at place like that? Again, another counter thoughts flooded in but they were all quickly forgotten. Meanwhile, Mitsuru and Fuuka are busying reading the manuscript again and again.

"I'll shoot myself if we were going to play that shit" Shinjiro remark and threw away his hat, only to be shoved back on his head again by Minako. When he doesn't have a hat or caps on, he looks totally different from his first impression of badassness. (If that even is a word)

And whenever he takes it off, Yukari, Minako and Fuuka would stare at him in awe, it like he takes his shirt off or something. The way they glare at him, making poor Shinjiro even more nervous and want to leave. If not for Akihiko is sitting near the entrance.

"Akihiko-senpai's look can gain fangirls, so probably can Shinjiro-senpai as well. Only IF he attends school more often." Yukari, Minako and Fuuka were whispering to each other. "Well, if he isn't being mistaken for a hoodlum with the caps on at school." "That is why she said, _probably_"

"Haven't we done that multiply of times?" ask Akihiko sarcastically, and grimaced with a slightly blush when he stares at himself in the mirror. "Damn these ears…"

"Akihiko-senpai scores with that ears!" Minako whispered and the others nodded instantly in respond.

"This time, with a real gun. Be damn if I have to steal it from a mafia. And what the hell are the girls grouping themselves in that corner? It's creeping me out."

"Alright, are you guys ready? The play will start soon, but all of you have to get use to the animals first. Don't worry, they are all kind and they love youngster like you guys. There is no need to be nervous at all! Man, its good to be young."

The muscular man from earlier came into to the tent, smiling the same kind of smile he had on for forty-three minutes ago. His appearance doesn't cheer them up one bit. Even worst is to know that they have to perform the play with the circus animals.

"That doesn't sound right coming from him with THAT smile… We're so dead." mumble Junpei.

"We'll be fine, Junpei-kun… somehow…" Fuuka is tapping on Junpei's back. While at the same time wondering what she just said is even comforting.

"Seriously, what could be more worst than fighting at Tartaurs?" ask Minako.

"Is that supposed to be one of the worst and riskiest thing we ever had done? Dude, you're unbelievable. I still want to believe the things we sees in the real world are the most scariest compare to Yukari's ghost." said Junpei, and crestfallen.

"What's wrong with being scare of ghost? If those monster at Tartarus exists, couldn't the possibilities of ghost exist as well?" snapped Yukari.

"But don't you think those monsters at Tartaurs lo-"

"Can you guys just shut up? This is really not the time for that."

Shinjiro is staring at the exit to freedom again and again. Simply having the huge urge to walk that way. But again, if not for Minako and Akihiko are standing there, blocking his path, he can never reach it. It's out of the question now.

"W-We're are ready. Please, t-teach us as much as you can. We all really n-need it." said Mitsuru, and bashfully stands up from the chair. Clearly embarrass of the cloth she is wearing.

"Even Mitsuru-senpai is shuttering," said Fuuka in discourage voice. Fuuka's eyes look like she could cry a river of tears, just by seeing how Mitsuru is. Minako doesn't help her situation either, and Yukari is busy trying to composure herself.

"W-Well, now that I think about it, this actually kind of worth it." Junpei's face is tomato red by staring at the girls walking in front of him.

"Stupei… that grin of yours is so obvious is not even funny. Especially, with that costume on, it disturbing how you match your role so well." Yukari looked back at him wryly.

"Sheesh, and that's coming from one of the girls who was fangirling at the corner a moment ago?" Junpei smirk, but he receives a death glare for respond from both Yukari and Minako. "H-Hey, I didn't' eardrop, I just happened to sat near that corner."

"By the way, why are you here Shinji? You're not the type to watch animals…" ask Akihiko.

"Same goes for you. Wouldn't you be running up the shrine's stair by now?"

"…."

"This way, please!"

They followed the manager (which he prefers them to call him, cause it makes him sound important) to the training tent where they will learn to get to know the animals. An excite feeling are pounding in the SEES's members hearts (as well in Shinjiro's) as they looked inside the tent.


End file.
